The Ice King
by Procrastinator-Senpai
Summary: Disney's Frozen AU. Tino never understood why his brother shut everyone out of his life. After all, they got along so well as kids... Oh well, his brother's coronation will come soon, so everything will be fine after that, right? Contains Nyo/Fem/Genderbent characters, as well as original story being gender-swapped. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Frozen Heart

**A/N:** I didn't really like how some of the chapters came out the first time, so this is a re-write of most of the chapters. Not much will change in the actual plot, despite me kinda wanting to do a re-cast, but it should flow nicer.

Anyone interested in being a beta-reader for this story? Message me, please. :3

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tino peeled one eye open and instantly sat up, fully awake. The sky was awake! He grinned and climbed out of bed, creeping over to his brother's bed, jumping onto his older sibling.

At the sensation of a sudden weight on his back, Lukas stirred from his sleep. He groaned and glanced up.

"Lukas! Let's play!" Tino grinned widely at his brother's open eyes.

"Go back to bed." The older sibling huffed, closing his eyes once more. Tino pouted and dropped into a sitting position.

"But the sky's awake! I can't sleep if the sky's awake!" The younger boy complained dramatically.

"Well, try to." The other boy said while restraining a laugh. He shoved the other child off the bed, Tino landing on the solid oak floor with an 'ouch.'

The younger boy sighed and thought for a second before he grinned again and jumped up beside his brother again, forcing one of his eyes open.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Lukas opened both eyes and smirked. "Alright, but you have to be quiet so we don't wake Ma and Pa, okay?"

Tino nodded quickly and smiled brightly. "Okay! Oops, sorry, shush." He pressed his finger to his lips and smiled again.

Lukas smiled slightly and slipped out of bed, padding to the door and sliding out with his younger brother quickly overtaking him.

The two boys eventually got to the ballroom, opening and closing the doors as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Do the magic!" Tino insisted once they stood in the centre of the vast room.

"Alright, alright, be patient." Lukas smiled and clasped his hands together, slowly dragging them apart and revealing the forming snow within.

"Wow!" The younger blonde grinned and gaze in awe. His older sibling smiled.

"Are you ready?"

Tino nodded quickly and his brother's hands shot up, the snow flying from his hands and falling to surround them in grand slopes. The younger boy gazed in wonder as the hall slowly transformed into a winter wonderland.

"You wanna see something cooler?" The taller boy asked. Tino nodded frantically. Lukas grinned and stomped his foot. Ice seeped out and spread rapidly around the floor, turning it into an ice rink.

Lukas watched his brother run about, giggling in joy and tugging his sibling to the fresh snow. Soon enough, the two started building that promised snowman. As his older sibling rolled the body, Tino started building a head.

"Why is his nose so big?" His brother tilted his head to the side as the snowman's large clump of snow for a nose.

"That's mean! He's self-conscious about it!" Tino frowned and patted the head of the frozen creation.

"Ah, sorry." Lukas placed the body near his brother and placed the head on top.

"He needs a scarf so he doesn't get cold!"

The taller blonde was about to inform his brother the obvious problem with that, but stopped himself and smiled. "Okay, hold on." He said, skating off to a cupboard in the corner. He smiled when his found his Pa's old scarf. Sure, it was full of holes, but it was the best he could get without leaving his brother alone.

He slid back over and wrapped the lavender fabric around the ice man's neck. He glanced to his grinning younger sibling.

"Can we name him?"

"He's your snowman."

Tino pondered for a second before he hugged his new icy friend. "His name is Ivan and he likes warm hugs!"

Lukas chuckled. "Well, hello Ivan."

The younger sibling stood and grinned up at his brother. "Can we do the thing?"

"You wanna play Snow Towers?"

Snow Towers was a game Tino had devised. Lukas would create mounds of snow and Tino would have to jump across each one until one broke.

"Yeah!"

Lukas grinned and summoned a small pile of snow. "Ready? Go!"

The game progressed smoothly at first, each tower becoming taller each time Lukas' hands shot out. He started to panic. Tino was moving too fast.

"Slow down!" He yelled frantically, though his brother didn't seem to hear him and continued at the same speed.

When Lukas failed to create another pile in time, she froze for a split second before dashing towards his brother, slipping on his own ice and shooting out an arm in the hopes of creating something for his sibling to land on. Instead, the shot of ice slammed into his younger brother's head and he fell unconscious, landing on what little snow remained on the ground.

Lukas wasn't sure how to react for a few seconds before he darted to his feet and made a mad dash towards his brother, feet slipping every step. "Tino!" He yelled, pulling his brother's limp form into his arms. "Tino?" He said, his voice a mumble, desperate to see even a tiny sign of life. Fear coursed through his veins, causing the creations to collapse and frost to spread and consume the room.

"Ma! Pa!" The distraught blonde shrieked. His voice returned to a whisper when he heard their feet pounding down the stairs. "You'll be okay..." He murmured, as if trying to convince himself.

The thud of the doors hitting the walls snapped him back to his senses. Lukas glanced up and saw his Ma and Pa running towards him and his brother. Ma took Tino from him and held him to her chest, eyes widening when she saw no movement from her younger son.

"He's ice cold." She said softly, fear of crying keeping her word quiet.

Pa glanced to Lukas, though before he could say anything, his son spoke first, "I didn't mean to! I was an accident! He was just moving too fast and-"

"Lukas," Pa lifted Tino from Ma's arms. "We'll fix this. I know where to go. Get your cloaks"

* * *

On the edge of a forest path, a girl sat down besides her reindeer. She petted his snout and took a carrot out of her bag, snapping it half. She ate half and gave the other half to the creature that sat beside her.

"Do you think we'll ever find somewhere to call home?" She asked the quivering creature beside her. She thought he would grow out of his shaking, but he was showing no signs of changing. Oh well, at least it didn't make him weak.

"_Of course we will, Beatric._" The girl said, impersonating the voice of her reindeer.

"You're right. We'll find somewhere to call home and then no more ice business." She said, glancing at her sled which housed about five blocks of ice the size of her head.

She was about to say more when two horses darted past, a trail of frosted over ice forming behind them.

"Ice?"Beatric mused before she glanced back to her friend. "Come on, Raivis, after them." She said, climbing onto her reindeer's back and gripping his antlers as he ran after them.

"Hello?" Pa called out, clutching Tino in his arms as Ma and Lukas followed closely behind. They manoeuvred their way through the rocks, glancing around in a silent search.

Suddenly, the rocks began to shake and roll, avoiding the family who stood in the middle. Each rock sprung out arms and legs, revealing they were truly trolls. The one that stood closest to them gasped. "His highness!"

"Where's Arthur?"

* * *

Beatric and Raivis peeked out from behind a rock on the outside of the collection of trolls. "What's going on?" She mumbled to herself. The rock before jumped slightly, proving itself to be a troll.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen!" The troll said. Raivis nuzzled his snout into her side and she grinned. "Well, you two are just the cutest things ever! I'm gonna keep you." She said, hugging them both.

* * *

A blonde man with the biggest eyebrows Lukas had ever seen passed through the cluster of trolls, bowing his head and muttering a 'your highness' before he glanced at Tino. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead. His gaze shifted to Lukas.

"What he born with the power or cursed?"

"Born." Pa said quickly. "And they're getting stronger."

"Where was he hit?"

"The head." Lukas said softly.

The man, Arthur, sighed in relief.

"It can be fixed. If it were the heart, per say, I wouldn't be able to help, but the mind can be swayed easily."

"Just do what you must."

Arthur nodded and rubbed his hands together, blue magic flashing in his hands as he reapplied his hand to Tino's forehead. "Very well, I will remove all memory of the magic."

"So he has to forget I have powers, but..." Lukas nibbled his lip and glanced up at the man. "He'll still remember us spending time together, right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be unnecessarily cruel like that." Arthur removed his hand from the boy's head once he'd finally finished and glanced at the other sibling. "Your powers will only grow. There is beauty in that, but also great danger. You must learn to control it."

"But how-"

"He will." Pa said quickly, half a command and half a promise. "We'll reduce the staff, close the gates, limit your contact with people. No one must find out about your powers, Lukas. Including Tino."


	2. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

_Five Years Old_

The blonde boy padded down the hall towards his brother's room. He and his brother had been out late playing in the snow when he had hit his head and... Well, the boy didn't remember the rest. His brother had been moved to stay in a different room after that, though... When he asked Ma or Pa about it, they just changed the subject. He hadn't wanted to play with him for weeks, yet never said why. He shook his head and headed up to his brother's bedroom.

"Lukas?" Tino smiled and knocked on his brother's door. Outside, the landscape had been covered in a white cloak. Perhaps that would trigger the older boy to leave his room.

"Go away, Tino." Came the response from within as usual.

Tino thought for a second, then smiled again. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I said go away!"

The younger blonde flattered slightly. "O-Okay... Bye..." He mumbled and padded off back to his own room.

Within the room, Lukas leaned against his windowsill, hands pressed against the frame. He glanced down at his hands and jumped back when he saw ice forming beneath his fingertips.

He dashed to his Pa's study and knocked, quietly so Tino wouldn't know he had left his room. The second his father answered, he held his hands up and confessed what had happened. His Pa thought for a second before leading his panicking son inside.

"Here, the gloves will hide it." He said, handing the blonde boy a pair of white gloves. He assisted the boy in putting them on. "See? Conceal-"

"Don't feel." Lukas finished for his Pa, who smiled.

"Don't let them know." They said together.

* * *

_Nine Years Old_

Tino bolted towards his brother's room and knocked on the door, snow capping his hair and a grin on his face. "Lukas, do you wanna build a snowman?" When no answer came, he frowned and thought for a second. "Oh! We could ride our bike around the hall like we used to!"

The silence gave him his answer and the boy sighed, shuffling his feet across the floor as he headed down the hall. The only company he had nowadays were the paintings that hung elegantly across each wall.

"How's it hanging, Joan?" Tino weakly chuckled at his own pun and huffed. He'd get Lukas out of his room somehow… Hopefully.

He couldn't stay in there forever, right?

* * *

_Fifteen Years Old_

Tino skidded to a halt outside his brother's room. He paused for a moment before he shook his head. What was the point? He wouldn't answer anyway... He continued to his parent's room, finding them packing their bags.

His Pa smiled and continued to fold clothing for their bags. "We'll remember to bring you and your brother something back."

Tino nodded and glanced to his Ma again. "Hope you get a good deal!" He grinned, hugging her once more.

* * *

Lukas frowned as his Ma and Pa reached the bottom step.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"You know Mister Vargas won't agree to any trading deals unless we just go over there. He's a fussy old man." Pa said, chuckling.

Ma noticed her son's expression and hugged him. "You'll be fine."

He nodded and hugged his Ma back, hoping the blue gloves that encased his power wouldn't slip. He straightened and exhaled. "Okay... See you in two weeks."

* * *

Ma and Pa never returned. The word was that their ship was overtaken in a storm and sunk before they got anywhere close to their destination. The service was short. Well, short for a king and queen's service. Tino had told the people that they wouldn't have wanted to waste anyone's time. Many of the people offered the condolences to the prince they never saw. Most asked about Lukas and the boy merely replied with 'I don't know' to every question.

The sky was dark, almost fitting. A light snowfall started, causing the outside area to appear grey. Tino, still dressed in black after his parent's service, tried to think of the snow positively. After all, most of his memories of his brother were of the two siblings playing in the snow. How much he wished to just go back to that simpler time. Oh well, nothing could be done

Lukas hadn't been at the service, though Tino knew he wouldn't be cold enough not to be mourning of his own accord. The boy approached the older sibling's room and knocked.

"Lukas?" He said, pressing his ear to the door. "Please? I know you're in there... People have been asking where you've been. They… They're concerned, you know?" He sighed when all he gained was silence. "I'm… I'm right here… If you…"

Tino leaned back against the door, sliding down into a sitting positions and hugging his knees.

"We only have each other now... It's just you and me." The younger sibling felt tears form in the corner of his eyes, though he wiped them wiped his face once more and rested his forehead on his knees.

Lukas sat back against his door, listening to his younger sibling sniffle and force his tears back. He laid his head against the door, observing his room's walls and furniture. White. Everything was that blasted colour. Everything was so cold. He closed his eyes and, for the first time since he was little, started crying.


	3. For The First Time In Forever

**A/N: **Reason for calling the kingdom Hannagale? One, Hanatamago won't be making an appearance so her presence will be in another form. Or, at least, her name will. And two, I wanted something other than Arendelle.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Eighteen Years Old_

"Prince Tino?" Came a voice from behind the young boy's room. He blinked away sleep and sat up, rubbing his face and yawning.

"Wha…?" He mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you, sir-"

"No, no! I've been…" He stopped to yawn. "I've been awake for hours…"

"Oh, well, the gates will open soon, time to get ready!"

"Of course!" Tino yelped out to himself, struggling to get himself out of bed as he tangled himself in the sheets and fell off. He launched himself at his wardrobe and fumbled with his suit, desperately trying to get it on as quickly as possible without tearing it. It was baby blue, a colour that Lukas had mentioned looked good on him. He grinned at his reflection until he noticed the state his hair was in.

"Oops..." He muttered, chuckling as he righted it. He stared at the blonde boy in the mirror and noticed the small section of white hair. Ah, that... He considered hiding it, but decided against it. It was a small patch that he usually pushed into one bang and had had for as long as he could remember. He'd never been self conscious about it before, but considering the amount of people who were going to be around...

_'No, it's just me.'_ Tino smiled. _'I shouldn't have to hide it.'_

He dashed into the hall. "It's Coronation Day!" He called out, grinning widely as he passed a servant. "It's Coronation Day!" He said again, his face somehow becoming even brighter than it already was. The servant jus chuckled and went back to preparations.

He gazed in awe at the ballroom. Everything had been taken care of the night before and the food had already been set up while he was asleep.

The feeling was odd, knowing the place that had been so empty and dead growing up would be alive and bustling with energy.

"I won't be alone." He said to himself. It took a few seconds, but then he realized what that meant. "I won't be alone! I might actually get to talk to someone! But what if..." He grinned once more. "What if I meet _the_ one?"

He felt his cheeks heat. He hadn't given that any thought, though now that he had, he could picture it clearly. He'd see her across the hall or outside, then they'd talk all evening or goof around and it would be so much fun! Wait, what if he said something stupid and made her think he was weird? No, no, she'd probably just laugh and say, 'Oh, you're so silly, Tino.'

He grinned once more and couldn't stop his giggling fit. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Regain your composure." He told himself and glanced at the front doors, heading out into the courtyard, watching as the guards headed to open the gates.

Lukas watched his future people and visitors from his window, inhaling and exhaling heavily in the hopes of calming himself. He paced across his dark room, one bay window being the only one that had it's shutters opened. He ran his gloved hands through his hair, grumbling to himself when he knocked his hair barrette.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel." He murmured to himself over and over again as if it were a chant, glancing to the selves that lined the wall. He took a deep breath and picked up a music box and candle stick. _'Might as well practise.'_ He told himself they were the sceptre and orb he would have to hold in the ceremony, without gloves. He didn't understand that rule, but he knew he'd have to go through with it.

He removed the navy fabric from his hands and lifted the items before him. He took another deep breath, though his nerves didn't settle, ice seeping from his fingers and clouding both items. He shook his head and put them down again, quickly grabbing his gloves once more and slipping them on.

_'Make one wrong move and everyone with know.'_ He rubbed his temples and blinked a few times. _'Everything will be fine. It's only for today. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.'_

A knock on his door made him tense.

"Sire?"

He relaxed. Just a servant. "Yes?" He called, pacing over to the door and opening it a crack.

"The gates will be opening soon. Are you getting prepared?"

"Of course."

_'Just one wrong move and everyone will know.'_

* * *

Hannagale. So this was what Tino had been missing out on.

It was a quaint little kingdom, right on the sea. Ships crowed the harbour, many of which housed awestruck visitors and traders as they gazed around the town. Sunlight caused the already clear water of the ocean to become even more so, allowing the boy to see fish and crabs swim and scuttle below the surface.

The bright grin on the prince seemed to become even brighter, if that was possible, as he padded into the town, waving at as many people as possible. He padded down a small set of steps and gazed out at the sea, inhaling deeply and grinning once more at the fresh air. Finally, a chance to meet and talk to people!

Though this moment of serenity interrupted by a sudden weight blowing into his side. He yelped and fell backwards, landing on his arse and biting back a curse.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" The violet eyed teen glanced up. A woman about his age slipped off of her horse, a tall Danish Warmblood that he swore was giving him the evils. The girl whipped wild, blonde hair from her face, a grin appearing on her face. "Ya know, horses. Got a mind of their own!" She said, giggling and giving an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm okay!" He said quickly, jumping to his feet, offering another smile. "I'm fine, totally fine, couldn't be finer. It's just me! You're- I'm- You're really pretty. Wait, what?"

The woman offered an awkward chuckle, which Tino returned. The two stood in silence for a second before the woman spoke up again.

"Princess Elsbeth of Vaabensted." She finally said, curtsying and readjusting her red and black dress. It was of simple design, but exquisite anyway. "Sorry, for… Ya know..."

"Urh, Prince Tino of Hannagale. And it's okay, really."

"P-Prince?!" Her eyes widened dramatically. "You mean, like, the prince that shut himself up in the palace?"

Tino laughed and shook his head. "What? No, I'm not Lukas. If you'd hit him it would've been crazy, you know? Heh… But… Lucky for you it's just…" He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just me."

"Just you? That's really… Modest, to put it lightly."

The two laughed once more and stood in silence for a few seconds longer before bells from the chapel caused Tino to snap back to reality. "S-Sorry! It's not you but I need to go do something."

"Coronation, right, sorry-" Elsbeth grinned once more. "Go on, I'll find you later."

Tino nodded his thanks before he dashed off.

* * *

"Ah, Hannagale..." A blonde man mused to himself as he stepped off his ship. He glanced back at his two... Friends who were enjoying the sight of somewhere new. Okay, one was his friend and the other was the guy's brother, but hey, they were still both technically underlings.

The Frenchman smirked. A newly opened kingdom would be easy pickings for the trading routes, unable to realize their choice were so much wider, and not to mention better for their own country.

Any trading deal he would make would allow him to take as much of the profits as possible, and they would never be the wiser.


	4. Love Is An Open Door

Tino smiled and gave a small wave when he spotted that familiar grin in the crowd. The blonde girl waved back, giving him a goofy grin. He'd have to search for her at the after coronation party... If she even turned up. Then again, she looked like a party type of person... Though said party wasn't going to anything crazy. Elsbeth seemed like someone who would leave the second something seemed even remotely boring. That or she'd try to find some form of alcohol.

He glanced back to his brother, attempting to expel thoughts of the blonde woman from his mind.

Lukas bowed his head as the crown was placed on his head, feeling his heart race the second it touched. He glanced to the pedestal that held the orb and sceptre, the only items that he was required to touch. He simply had to hold them as an honouring oath was read out, though the butterflies in his stomach were still going nuts.

He reached for the items, wincing when he heard a throat clear beside him. The priest had at least tried to be discrete about it, so that was something. "Your majesty, the gloves." The priest, a dark-haired bloke in his forties, whispered.

Blue eyes drifted around the hall, as if expecting everyone to be looking at something else. But, unfortunately, his luck was out. Every pair of eyes was set on him.

Lukas took a breath to calm his nerves and faced forwards once more, the crown that now sat gracefully on his head reminding him of what he had to do. He glanced at the orb and sceptre, both which seemed to be mocking him.

_'No, don't fear. Fear only makes it stronger.'_

His train of thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, even when he spotted the blonde boy in possession of it.

"Everything will be fine." Tino whispered, smiling and quickly straightening in fear of getting in trouble.

Lukas glanced back to the items before him, taking on more breath before he removed the fabric from his quivering hands. He took the items and turned to the crowd, standing straight as the oath was read out by the priest.

His eyes darted to the items, his heart about ready to burst from his chest when ice began to from under his fingertips. The cold substance continued to spread at an agonizingly slow pace. Lukas glanced back up to the crowd, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and taking a few new ones in the hopes of calming himself.

_'Please, please, please, just finish already. Please, please, please-'_

"-King Lukas of Hannagale."

The second he heard those blessed words, he instantly whirled to place the orb and sceptre back on the pedestal, snatching his gloves up at such a pace that even he himself was surprised he could move so quickly.

Thank goodness everyone was too busy cheering.

* * *

Ballroom dancing had always been foreign to Tino. He'd been told it was often something slow and highly formal; this was anything but. Though everyone was having fun, so he saw no issue.

He and Lukas stood at the head of the hall, having not said a word to one another since the coronation. The younger sibling gave an awkward half-smile, which the newly crowned king returned. The blued eyed man adjusted his cloak to cover his shoulders, keeping his gaze on his brother as the two had an odd stare off.

"Hey."

"Hi."

The two fell silent once more. Tino brushed some bangs from his face before the taller man spoke up again.

"Your suit looks good on you."

"Huh? O-Oh, thanks. Your's looks better. Um, I mean, it's great but-"

"Thank you." The man said, saving his brother the trouble of having to think of something to say. It had never been his strong point.

Lukas felt a smile twitch on his face for a split second before his face returned to it's normal stoic state.

"King, huh? What's it like?"

"Terrible, wouldn't recommend it."

The two chuckled. Tino started playing with the bottom of his jacket.

"So..." Lukas started, glancing around the hall. "This is what a party's like."

"It's a little warmer than I thought it would be."

"And what's that amazing smell?"

The two inhaled before realizing exactly what it was, "Chocolate." They both chimed together, the word drawn out in adoration. They both chuckled again. After a few extra seconds of silence, Tino spoke up again.

"I missed you." The younger blonde said before coughing out a laugh. "Like, I meant I missed this. I mean, I missed you 'cause you weren't around as much but-"

"Tino, I get it. I missed this as well."

"Then why did you-"

"Your Majesty,"

The two glanced back to the crowd to see a blonde man bowing before them. The man, judging by his outfit, was from one of the southern isles. Many who had arrived were from that area.

"I apologise for interrupting, but I was wondering if it would be too much hassle to talk business, you know, seeing as we are close partners in trade, oui?" The man said, smiling and straightening.

"And you are...?" Lukas didn't even bother trying to keep the bored tone from his voice.

"Duke Francis of the Southern Isles."

Tino gave a smile. "Well, you have stuff to do, so I'm gonna go..." He grinned, slinking away through the crowd despite his brother's protests.

Business talk was all well and good, though Tino wanted to mingle or find-

His train of thought was cut short by the feeling of a weight slamming into his side. He was about to complain when he saw the grin of the perpetrator.

"Oh jeez, we can't stop bumping into each other, huh? No pun intended." The loud laugh that followed confirmed his suspicions.

"Elsbeth! You turned up!"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss a party for the world!" Elsbeth's face lit up, blue eyes wide in admiration. Despite the party meaning to be a formal event, her hair was still a mess.

She grinned and was about to say more when a new song started. Tino smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Well I can't exactly refuse a prince, can I?"

* * *

The evening was long and filled with awkward conversation. Elsbeth might've been slightly concerned about being _too_ strange, but Tino wouldn't have it any other way. Sure, she'd accidently punched him in the nose at one point due to her excitement in the story about how she'd play hide and seek with her brothers, but it was okay. It hadn't hurt that much anyway.

"What's this?" She asked, indicating his white bang of hair. His hand went up instinctively.

"I was born with it. Though I dreamed a man with huge eyebrows gave it to me."

"I like it. It's cute."

The two had left the palace hours ago, though the building was still visible from the whole area. They sat at the end of the docks, feet dangling over the end.

"Okay, okay, so you have _how_ many brothers?"

"Twelve. Four pretended I was invisible. Literally. For three years."

"That's horrible…"

"Yeah… They used to say they'd 'forgotten' to come find me when we played hide and seek and I'd stay hidden for hours and I used to believe him. Ya know, 'cause they were my big bros and they weren't meant to lie to me. Though Ma always taught us not to let others know what we were thinking... I should've guessed sooner."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, nah, don't be. Isn't your fault." After a quick pause, the woman grinned once more. "Okay, your turn."

"Well..." Tino played with his bangs and pulled the small section of white to the front. "My brother and I were super close when we were little. Then one day he must've decided that he didn't like me anymore and... Shut me out. Maybe he was just fussy 'cause he was gonna be king and wanted to distance himself his commoner brother."

She giggled and shoved his shoulder, panicking for a moment when she thought he would fall off. He righted himself and laughed. The two watched the fish splash about playfully in the water. They'd named each one and had given them all little back stories, varying from one named Kuma who thought he was a bear to Pochi who was an alchemist.

"Can I... Can I say something crazy?" Elsbeth smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. The violet-eyed boy smiled.

"I love crazy."

"Well, around you I feel like I can say anything. It's so... Refreshing not to have to censor myself."

The boy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm just enjoying talking to someone else other than servants."

The two chuckled once more. After a few seconds of silence, Tino spoke up again.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's just... My whole life I've had doors in my face and now... They're all open, it's just- I..."

"It's a great feeling isn't it? I've been searching for somewhere to call my own and... I dunno, maybe it's just the party talking..."

The boy smiled and shifted to allow her head to be more comfortable. She giggled at the sudden movement. They stayed silent for a while, merely enjoying each other's company.

"I'd like to... Take this chance to formally apologize to the Prince of Hannagale for hitting him with my horse... And... For every moment after." She said softly, rubbing her arms.

"No, no, no! It's okay! Really! Otherwise we might not have met."

"True..."

"Elsbeth? Can I ask you something crazy?"

She giggled. "I love crazy." She mimicked from just a few minutes earlier.

"Will you... Will you marry me?"

She mock-gasped and grinned, "Can I say something even crazier? Yes!"

* * *

"Sorry, oops, pardon me," Tino gripped his fiancé's hand as they slipped through the party, the boy's eyes scanning for- Ah! There he was!

"Lukas!"

The blue-eyed man glanced away from his conversation with the Spanish ambassador and an Italian gentleman who couldn't go a sentence without cursing. Finally, a reason to talk to someone else. He muttered a quick excuse and padded over to the shorter blonde.

"Um, I mean, King Lukas." Tino mumbled as he performed a quick bow and smiled. Lukas nodded.

"Tino." He said bluntly, giving his sibling a look to continue. His gaze quickly shifted to the woman beside him, but thought nothing of it.

"Oh erh, well... May I introduce Princess Elsbeth of Vaabensted?" The younger man smiled and gestured to the woman beside him.

She bowed, offering a 'Your Majesty' as she did so. The King simply nodded and glanced to his brother once more, giving him a look to make his point.

"Well, um, Lukas... We would, erh..." Tino rubbed the back of his head.

Elsbeth giggled and took his hand, hugging his arm and smiling. "We'd like to ask for your blessing... Um..."

"For our marriage." The two finished together, grinning widely.

Lukas blinked and stared, remaining silent for a few seconds in order to allow the news to sink in. Perhaps he had misheard? Marriage? How absurd. Surely Tino wouldn't make a commitment like that with someone he'd just met... Right?

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." He said, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Well, we haven't figured out all the bugs yet ourselves. We'll need a few days to sort everything out." Tino stopped for a second and glanced back to his fiancé. "Wait, would we live here?"

"What?" The blue-eyed man's eyes widened when he finally caught on.

"Of course!" Elsbeth grinned.

"Oh, and we could invite all twelve of your brothers! I mean, yeah, we'd have to set up and bunch of guest rooms, but-"

"No."

The violet-eyed boy glanced to his taller brother and frowned. "What?" His voice was barely above a mumble and Lukas had to do a double take, just to be sure that he had actually said anything.

"No one's brothers staying, no one is moving in and no one is getting married." His gaze shifted to look his sibling straight in the eye. "May I speak to you? In private?"

"N-No." Tino instinctively tightened his grip on Elsbeth's hand. "Whatever you're going to say, you can say to both of us."

"Very well..." Lukas stiffened, trying to keep his monotone voice level. "You can't marry someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love!"

"Oh Tino, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know about is how to shut people out!"

His brother flinched. Good, he'd struck a nerve. The man took a deep breath to calm himself and softened his gaze.

"You asked for my blessing and I said no." Lukas adjusted his cloak to cover his arms, hugging himself and straightening when he felt his hands begin to cool.

'_Keep calm. Come on. Conceal... Don't feel._'

"Your Majesty,"

_'That woman. How the hell did she get Tino to fall for her so quickly? Perhaps it was just the loneliness? Or-'_

"If I may-" Elsbeth flinched when Lukas met her gaze with a cold stare.

"No, you may not." He said, more roughly than he had intended. He quickly averted his line of sight, glancing to a servant.

"The party's over. Close the gate."

* * *

**A/N: **Any questions? I'm happy yo answer if anything is odd.


	5. Let It Go

"The party's over. Close the gate."

Tino froze up, eyes wide with disbelief. Had he really just...? He couldn't-!

The violet-eyed boy raced over to his older sibling and grabbed his hand, though his grip only seemed to be attached to his glove as it slipped off into the boy's grasp.

"Lukas! No! Please, please, please no!"

"Tino! Give me my glove!" The calm façade that once held permanent residence on the man's face was gone and replaced with panic.

"Lukas, please! I can't live like this anymore!"

The king took a few gulps of air and was about to insist for his glove once more when he noticed everyone staring at them. He readjusted his posture, arms once again hugging himself.

"Then leave."

Those two simple words slammed into the boy like a ton of bricks. His face went blank as Lukas turned and started towards the door.

Tino shook his head. "What did I ever do to you?!" He yelled, the fact that everyone was staring flying over his head.

"Enough, Tino." Came the stern reply.

"No! Why?! Why do shut the world out? Why do you shut _me_ out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

As the final words ripped from his throat, Lukas whirled, hands shooting out instinctively. "I said enough!" He practically screamed, cold seeping from his gloveless hand before he could stop it. Ice shot forth, forming a jagged semi-circle around the blonde.

He pressed himself back against the door, gaping in horror. _'What happened?! Why didn't you keep it in?!'_

"Sorcery!" Someone shouted.

"I knew there was something dubious going on here." Duke Francis mused.

The king fumbled with the door until it swung open, thudding against the wall and slamming shut behind him. He started running.

* * *

_'The hall's never seemed this long before!' _ The king mentally cursed.

_'Well, you wouldn't have to run if you hadn't messed up and shown everyone your power, would you?'_

_'It wasn't me fault!'_

_'Are you blaming Tino for this?'_

_'No, of course not…'_

He silenced his thoughts and shoved the front doors open. The cold air slammed into Lukas as he stumbled into the courtyard. Much to his dismay, all eyes turned to him.

"Your Majesty!" Someone yelled, though he was already manoeuvring his way through the crowd.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Another asked.

Lukas backed away, gripping one of the fountains that adorned the courtyard and frantically shifting his gaze in the hopes of finding a gap in the surge of people. Ice spread from his fingertips, engulfing the fountain and freezing it completely solid.

"There! Stop him!"

The king's gaze snapped to the front door as Duke Francis and two of his men dashed through, stopping on the steps when they saw him.

"No, please, just stay away!" Lukas felt more of the cold substance shoot from his hand, slamming into the steps and blasting the three men to the ground. He went still for a second until they started to regain their footing and began running once more.

"Lukas!" Tino jumped the steps and sprinted after his brother, Elsbeth in close pursuit.

The older sibling passed through a side door, keeping up his pace until he'd left the palace walls and was greeted with fjord. He cursed mentally until he noticed the ice forming by his feet.

"Lukas!"

He flinched and glanced over his shoulder. The second he spotted Tino rounding the corner, he decided to risk it and placed his foot above the water, gazing in mild wonder and panic when it began to freeze. He took a quick breath for confidence and started running once more, the ice acting as a bridge as each step allowed the ice to spread further across the water.

"No, Lukas, wait!" The blonde attempted to follow, though the second his feet came into contact with the ice he slipped quite dramatically and fell on his arse. He scrambled up, though was unable to do anything be gaze in disbelief.

Elsbeth kneeled beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She glanced up for a second and her eyes widened. "Tino, the fjord."

Both sets of eyes could only stare in horror as the ice quickly overtook the water, spreading to the boats and halting any movement. Soon, it was completely solid and snow began to fall.

The two padded back up to the courtyard, many of the people who were still there staring up at the sky in confusion.

"Did you know?" Elsbeth mumbled.

"No, I'm just as surprised as you."

"The king must be responsible for all this!" A familiar voice ran out. "He has cursed this land!" Duke Francis insisted to the two men beside him. Tino scowled as he and Elsbeth headed over.

"He would never do something like this on purpose!" The violet-eyed boy said. The blonde man glanced at him with a look of distaste.

"Is there sorcery in you as well?"

"What? No! I'm perfectly normal."

"That's right! He is!" Elsbeth's facial features softened when she met her fiancé's gaze. "In the best way..."

They both smiled before Tino took a light breath. "I'll go after him. I pushed him, so I have to fix this." He adjusted his jacket. "Bring me my horse, please."

"What? Tino, you can't go, it's too dangerous!" The blonde woman frowned as the brown stallion was brought over, reins and saddle already attached.

"I have to."

"Then at least let me come with you!"

Tino shook his head. "I need you to stay here and take care of Hannagale."

"Really?"

He nodded and climbed onto his horse. "I leave Princess Elsbeth in charge." He called out to the crowd.

The blue-eyed woman in question glanced up at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"He's my brother. He won't do anything to hurt me."

With that, the blonde-haired boy rode off, Elsbeth watching until he vanished from sight.

* * *

Lukas trudged through the white blanket that cloaked the mountain. His cloak was already soaked with the white flakes, as was his hair and clothing. Despite this, he wasn't shivering. No, he couldn't. The cold never seemed to make his gain any negative effects. He glanced back at the path he'd taken and sighed.

Then he realized.

"I'm free."

He mumbled to himself, taking a second to allow it to sink in. He smiled, a real smile, despite only the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I'm free!" He said once more, louder, as if shouting it to the mountain itself. He glanced at his hands and plunked his remaining glove free, throwing it over his shoulder and staring down at his hands, the tips of his fingers slightly pink, yet not really suffering from the chilly air beyond that.

He raised his hands into the air and a smile spread over his face once more when snowflakes flew out. He laughed and began sweeping them through the air, gazing in wonder as snow and ice flew from his hands in exquisite patterns.

He clipped his cloak free from his shoulders and began to run, holding his head high and enjoying the wind. He spotted the edge of the cliff, another standing gracefully just a few metres away, and his hands flew out. He grinned when a staircase to the other side was formed, made of ice of course.

He gave a few steps as practise before he sprinted up and whirled around in the fresh snow. He glanced around once more and got an idea. He crouched, cupping his hands in the ground and watching as the ice sprawled into a snowflake pattern. He smiled as it began to freeze over and create a floor. He swiped his hands up and let out a subconscious chuckle-giggle as walls began to sprout upwards. Soon enough, a marvellous castle of ice had been formed around him.

He grinned until he remembered the weight on his head. He removed the crown and stared at it for a few seconds. He made his way over the balcony of his ice palace, watching as the sun set. He glanced back to the crown.

"I'm never going back..." He mumbled, brushing his hair from his face and clipping it back into his barrette. He huffed. "The past is in the past." He smirked and threw the crown as far as he could, watching it vanish.

He flicked his hands once more and watched as his coronation outfit decorated itself with complex ice patterns and even shifted to a shade of baby blue. He smiled once more as a blue, almost white cloak lolled out behind him.

He glanced back out at the sunset. "I could stay out here forever... And be free. Be myself." He glanced down to his hands once more. "The cold never bothered me, anyway."


	6. Reindeer Are Better Than People

The horse jostled every time it's hoof slipped into the snow, wading it's way through to the best of it's ability. It wasn't exactly used to walking through snow _this_ deep. Tino adjusted himself on the creature's saddle and straightened.

"Lukas!" He yelled, gaze shifting constantly for movement in the snow. "I'm sorry I accidently made you reveal your powers! Please come back! We can fix this!"

_'Not your best apology Tino, but better than nothing.'_

A gust of wind made him jump back to reality. He almost jumped out of his skin when the trees swayed, depositing a pile of snow on him and his horse. He suddenly felt the ground catch him and by the time he noticed his horse fleeing, it was already a good few metres away.

"No, no, no! Come back!" He groaned as the animal disappeared and pushed himself to his feet. "Nice one, Tino." He muttered to himself, brushing himself off. "Plan's going great."

He was about to say more, when he bumped into a tree. Apparently that was enough to dump about five feet of snow on him. He blinked twice and started shivering.

"I hate today..."

* * *

Tino slugged his way through the snow, grumbling to himself as night fell. It felt like he had been wandering for days, when in fact is had been just over four hours. His teeth were chattering and his nose and fingers were pink with the cold.

"It just _had_ to be ice, didn't it? He c-couldn't have tropical powers that would've covered the land in- Gah!" He slipped, falling face first in the snow, though it didn't stop there as he slid down the hill and landed in a stream, arse-first.

"Twice in the same day? Is this some sort of joke?!" He yelled out, causing a few birds to abandon their perch in a nearby tree.

The shuddering prince tried to stand, but soon realized that the cold air had caused his trousers to freeze. '_Today has _not _gone well._' He thought.

"Hello?" He called out, gaze shifting until he spotted small house, smoke rising from the chimney and lights blazing in the windows. How hadn't he seen the smoke earlier?

He waded in his frozen clothing, muttering to himself until he finally reached the house. A sign hung overhead. _'Wandering Siblings Trading Post, Waffle House and Sauna.'_

"Oh... A sauna sounds great... No, keep focused." Tino shook his head and opened the door, slipping inside and smiling when he was greeted by warm air. He closed the door and was about to look for a clerk when a throat cleared behind the counter.

A blonde girl and man sat behind it. The girl had a bright face, despite the weather outside, while the man still had snow capping his spiked up hair and striped scarf.

"Hi. Big summer sale!" An awkward giggle left the girl's lips. "Or... Are you here for waffles?" She beamed. The man removed the smoking pipe from his mouth and gave her a look.

"Laura, he's probably here for the sauna." He said gruffly. The girl, Laura, mock-pouted.

"I was not aware you could read minds, Lars." She said sarcastically. Lars huffed and turned to the selves to rearrange the stock. Laura smiled at Tino once more.

"Um, how about a coat, winter trousers and boots?"

The green-eyed girl thought for a second. "Those would be in our winter department. Sorry, low stock 'cause of the unexpected winter and all that."

Tino glanced to the corner and stiffened when he saw only one pair of boots, a singular snow shoe, two coats, some rope, a pickaxe and a pair of trousers in the 'winter stock.'

"Oh. That's okay." He said quickly, smiling as he went to pick up what he needed. He glanced back to the girl. "I was wondering... Has another young man, the king perhaps, come through here?"

"Only one nuts enough to be outside in this weather is you, hun."

As if on que, the door slammed open and shut. A woman, dressed so heavily that the only thing to clue to her true sex was her long blonde hair and slight womanly shape that was barely visible. Glasses rested on her nose, though were covered in water droplets and snowflakes from her bandana that covered her nose and mouth. She coughed and wiped herself off, tugging the bandana down and glancing to the desk.

Laura blinked twice in the awkward silence. "You and this lady. Hi. Do you want some waffles?"

The woman ignored her and padded up to the desk. She was a good five or six inches taller than Tino, though that was enough for him to feel intimidated.

"Carrots." She said simply.

The boy stared dumbly for a few seconds before he realized she wanted to get past him. He mumbled an apology as she took a bunch of the orange vegetables from under the desk and placed them on top.

"So, what brings you here?" Laura said cheerfully.

"Ice and snow is way too thick."

"Yeah, things are nuts. Must be difficult to get about, huh?" Tino offered.

The woman gave him a look. "You wanna talk about difficulty? I sell ice for a living." She said, gesturing the sled that was parked a few metres away from the cabin.

"Yeah, the ice business is a tough business to be in right now." Lars grumbled from his spot.

After a few seconds, the woman glanced back to Laura."North Mountain." The woman said simply, taking the rope and pickaxe from the winter stock. "The ice is ridiculously thick up there." She threw the items on the desk.

"Wait, did you say 'North Mountain'?" Tino tried to chip in, but both women were too busy with business.

"Okay, that'll be forty."

The woman frowned. "But last time it was ten."

"Sorry..." Laura rubbed the back of her head. "This is from our winter stock."

"She means to say demand is high for this type of stuff." Lars added from his spot by the shelf. "Forty, no lower."

"Come on, have a heart, I only have ten."

"Forty."

"Wait, did you say there's stuff happening on the North Mountain?" Tino tried to pitch in once more. The woman glanced down at him.

"Yes. Now back off. I'm trying to deal with this crook here."

Laura tilted her head to the side as she stood, eyes narrowing as she did so. "What did you just call him?"

Despite the girl's small height, she was still more intimidating than Tino would like to admit. The woman gulped.

Tino wasn't entirely sure as to what happened next, but it involved Laura grabbing the other woman's collar and flinging her outside. The woman landed on his front and instinctively shot up, wiping her face of snow.

The blonde girl slammed the door and padded back over to the desk as if nothing had happened. Lars blinked twice before he turned away and continued his work.

"I'm so sorry about that. To make it up to you, I'll throw in a free batch of waffles and a trip to the sauna. Just the boots, pants and coat, yeah?"

"Um..." The violet-eyed boy glanced outside and back to the desk. "Actually..."

* * *

The pale woman sat up and wiped snow from her face, placing her glasses back on her nose. When she felt a weight on her shoulder, she sighed.

"No, Raivis, I didn't get your carrots. I'm sorry." She said, petting her reindeer's snout. The creature whined. "But don't worry, I found us somewhere to stay."

She got up and took her satchel from her sled. She glanced to a small barn just a few feet away from the cabin, light flickering from inside. She sighed and padded over, snow crunching below her feet.

"Okay," Beatric led Raivis into the barn. "We have no food, but at least we can 'borrow' this place for the night." She said, more to herself. She glanced up at the oil lamp, already lit, and dumped her bag on the ground. The reindeer curled up on a small pile of hay as the blonde woman lay back against him. He was quivering, though that wasn't cold. He was born with it.

She pat his snout and felt around in her bag, letting out a soft 'ah' when she found what she wanted. She tugged the pan flute out and gave a few practice puffs. She settled back into a random tune, the reindeer beside her huffing along absent mindly.

The two were so caught us in the song that they didn't hear the crunching snow outside until a person slipped through the doors. Beatric jumped and gave him a look. It was that boy.

Tino smiled awkwardly, having now acquired the heavy blue coat, boots, a satchel, new trousers and a hat. He rubbed his arm before glancing to the blonde woman.

"I was wondering if you could help me get up the North Mountain."

The blue-eyed giant of a woman lay back against Raivis and tugged her hat over her eyes. "Sorry, but I don't ferry people."

The boy blinked twice before he pouted and took the bag from his shoulder. "We could make a trade?"

"Trade?" The woman perked up, blinking twice and lifted her hat up to glance at him.

He threw the bag to her, which she easily caught. She opened it and frowned. Inside was the rope and pickaxe. She gave him a look.

"I have carrots as well if we leave now." Tino added, making Raivis' ears twitch. Beatric sighed and got up.

"Fine then." She muttered simply, padding past him and venturing outside.

The violet-eyed boy chased after her, reindeer in tow. "If you're going to be giving me a lift, I should introduce myself. I'm Tino."

The woman glanced down at him and sighed, her breath coming out in a puff of condensation. "I'm Beatric."

* * *

The once green hills and bright houses of Hannagale, now grey, unforgiving and harshly cold, loomed over it's people as they shambled about almost aimlessly. People's nerves were reaching their peak. Many were trying to stock up their wood, but were growing flustered and annoyed at the lack of space to store it.

Elsbeth and a group of soldiers padded into the town, each holding a pile of blankets in their arms. She had changed out of her dress into what could only be described as a farmers outfit with a slight classy touch.

"Everyone! Head for the palace!" She called out, few taking her advice and starting their almost impossible trek towards comfort. The cold had _really_ taken it's toll. "There's soup and blankets and enough space for everyone..." She paused and handed her pile to another soldier. _'Hopefully.'_ She thought.

"Princess Elsbeth!" She would've let out a groan, but bit it back and turned to the Duke. The blonde man was hugging himself, teeth chattering violently.

_'It's his fault for not changing into something more decent.' _Elsbeth mused to herself. She brushed some hair from her face and gestured him to speak.

"Are we really meant to just sit here and freeze while you hand out all of Hannagale's exports as if they were worthless rubbish?"

"Prince Tino has given me orders and placed his faith in me." She said, unable to stop the slight 'so you should sit down and shut up' tone from her voice.

"How do you know he is not conspiring with a sorcerer?" Francis hissed through his teeth.

"Do I detect treason, Sir Francis?" Elsbeth mock-frowned. "Would you like to know what my family does with traitors to the crown? Even if I am not at home, I still posses the authority to go through with it." She said, giving him a scowl. He gulped.

Then she started laughing.

"You should've seen your face! It was precious!" She howled, despite the looks of confusion this gained her.

"I-It was a joke?" The Duke stammered.

"I'm a woman of my word." Elsbeth choked out between giggles. The Duke didn't need any more to understand her point. 'Go against my fiancé's wishes and I make you pay.'

The blonde woman perked up slightly and smiled. She heard hooves.

"See? Tino's back and we can fix this." She said, glancing over her shoulder at the town square. Then a frown crossed her face.

The familiar brown stallion galloped into the town, whinnying harshly. The woman ran over and grasped the reins, softly mumbling words of comfort to the spooked creature.

She glanced around, hoping to see the Prince and feeling her heart rate increase when she didn't. Comments started to float about, questioning where on Earth he could've gone.

The blonde turned to them. "All who wish to help me in finding Prince Tino speak up now." She said, hoping her voice didn't shake _too _much.

"Me!"

"I will assist!"

"We must find him, after all."

Duke Francis sighed softly to himself before he spoke up. "I send two men, your highness." He called out. He lowered his voice and glanced to the duo behind him. "If you find the King, you are to put an end to this winter. For good."

* * *

**A/N:** Drama! Ahem, sorry, but you get the idea. Sorry if updates slow to a hault, I have a ton of assessments and such at school.

As for this chapter... Again, this is why I need a Beta.

And Laura and Lars are Belgium and Netherlands, in case you wanted to know. I dunno, I just wanted to work them in somewhere.

Sweden finally appeared properly! Yay! Sorry, but I was just happy to write her. She'll be getting less cold later, promise. She works in the ice business, what do you expect?

Bad pun is bad, I'm sorry.

I'd also like to thank you all for the follows and favourites, they mean a lot to me. :3


	7. In Summer

Tino never though a sled ride would be so... Bouncy. Snow continued to splash up over the sides, making him shudder from the sudden drop in temperature each time. He leaned back against the seat and hugged his arms.

"So, what made the King go ice nuts?"

The blonde boy glanced up at Beatric. She'd been silent ever since the sled had begun moving, so the sudden presence of a voice caught him off guard.

"It was my fault." Tino muttered. When the woman beside him made no comment, he continued. "We opened the gates like we were meant to, I met a woman, Elsbeth, and we were talking and we started to like each other and I ended up proposing."

"Wait, what?" Beatric glanced at him in confusion, though the boy kept talking anyway.

"So I went to my brother and asked for his blessing and he said no because apparently 'I can't marry someone I just met that day.'" The last part was said in a poor impersonation of the violet-eyed boy's brother. "So he got mad and I got mad then he tried to leave and I grabbed his glove-"

"You got engaged to someone you'd just met that day?" Beatric turned her entire top half to face him.

"Yes, keep up. So, anyway, you see, he wore these gloves all the time. So I just thought, 'Maybe he's just scared of dirt!'"

"No, no, no." The woman narrowed her eyes at the boy beside her. "I wanna talk about this. You got _engaged_ to someone you'd just met _that_ day?" She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Haven't your parents ever warned you about strangers?!"

The two sat in silence for a second before Tino looked her up and down before he shifted away from her slightly. "Yes, they did."

She rolled her eyes again and sat back. "I have a simple question for you; how do you know it'll work out?"

"It's true love!" Tino yelped defensively. He regained his composure and smiled. "Besides, Elsbeth isn't a stranger."

"Oh really? What's her last name?"

"Ha..." Tino paused for a split-second, "Of Vaabensted." He said, elongating the vowels.

"Best friend?"

"Probably a Maria."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red, sometimes black depending on her mood."

"Eye colour?"

"Graceful."

Beatric snorted a laugh. "Have you had a meal with her yet? What if she eats like a pig? Have you seen her pick up a book? What if she's illiterate?"

"She's a princess!"

"That doesn't mean she can read."

Tino gave her a look and folded his arms. "It doesn't matter! It's true love! Anyway, who made you a love expert?"

Beatric stiffened for a split second before she tightened her grip on Raivis' reins. "I have... Friends who are love experts."

"Really? Then I'd love to meet them-"

"Wait, stop talking." Beatric tensed up, eyes darting over the snow and trees. She frowned and adjusted her hat slightly.

Tino, completely oblivious, continued. "No, no. I want to meet these 'love experts.'" He flexed his first and middle fingers to emphasise his point.

"I said 'stop talking!'" She grumbled, a large hand clamping over the boy's mouth. Tino let out an annoyed grunt and yanked it off, about to make another comment when he noticed the sled slow to a halt and the woman lift the lantern from it's perch and survey the area.

"What is it?"

Beatric ignored him and squinted in the darkness. She was silent for a few moments before she quickly hung the lantern once more and gripped her reindeer's reins.

"Oh crap..."

"What? What is it?"

"We're parked on ice."

Tino glanced around and started shivering when he saw the ice below them. Just a few feet to their right, he could see black ice, indicating the freezing water that was present and probably just a few inches through the ice. He let out a puff of crisp air and glancing up at the woman beside him.

"Now what?" He asked. She adjusted her glasses and shrugged.

"Don't move about much and we'll see if we can get off easily." She shifted slightly, testing the sled's weight and sighing. The ice complained at the weight, making the two become still. As soon as it calmed, they both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding. Tino sat up suddenly, causing the sled to buckle and the ice to creak warningly.

"What are you doing?!" Beatric growled softly, as if a louder voice would cause the ice to split.

"I wanna help!"

"I don't trust your judgement."

"Excuse me?!"

"Who marries a woman he's just met?!"

"_It's true love!_"

The sled jolted, both falling silent instantly. Raivis let out a whine and shook his head. The ice groaned under the weight and cracked beneath them. Beatric glanced to Raivis. She wasn't sure if he was shaking because of his condition or if he was terrified, though she guessed both.

"Get ready to run, Raivis!"

Beatric gave him a death glare. "You don't tell him what to do! I do!" She grabbed the small male by his collar, effortlessly throwing him over the front of the sled. The boy landed on the quivering reindeer and let out a rather feminine yelp. Though he told himself it was manly.

She cut the reins free from the sled, grabbing her bag and slipping it over her shoulder. The ice cracked once more and the entire sled jolted downwards.

"Raivis! Jump!" She yelled.

The reindeer, despite his shaking legs, pushed off, hooves hitting solid ice and galloping over it and full pelt. Each step was met with a thud that threatened to snap the ice with each stride.

When he finally reached the shore, he stood in silence for a second, in awe that he had succeed, causing him to let out a huff of relief. Even though solid ground was beneath them, Tino still gripped the creature's harness like a life-line.

Beatric smiled slightly when she saw them safe before she realized her still present predicament, letting out a quick yelp when the icy water caught her ankles.

"Beatric!" Tino hopped off Raivis' back and dashed to the edge. An almighty smash made him jump out of his skin. "Are you okay?!" When he gained no response, he narrowed his eyes and felt himself freeze up. The sled had fallen through the ice.

"Beatric!" He yelled once more, cupping his hands around his mouth to extend the sound. He stretched his foot out and tested the ice, yelping when it creaked.

He scanned the ice. He frowned and tried to shift another foot across the ice.

"What are you doing?"

Tino whirled and stared dumbly. Beatric wiped her glasses and sighed. "I-I... I thought you'd..."

"You don't live this long out here with knowing how to cross ice."

Tino blinked twice and continued to stare at her. He smiled, though her expression remained stoic.

She huffed when her gaze went to the hole in the ice. She flopped down to the snow and groaned. Raivis sniffed at her side as Tino rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry about your sled. I-I'll buy you a new one when this is all over..."

The woman grunted.

"I don't blame ya if you don't wanna help me now." The blonde started wading his way through the snow, staring at his feet until he heard another grunt.

"Hold on." She pushed herself onto her knees and then her feet. She padded over and stared at him for a few seconds. The boy winced away from her heavy gaze before she glanced away. "North Mountain?"

Tino smiled up at her and nodded.

* * *

Tino shook some snow from his hair and glanced to Beatric. "So, how much longer till we get there?"

The woman shrugged and was about to say something when she froze up. Tino followed her gaze and smiled. "Whoa..."

Before them lay a clearing, sprawling, complex ice patterns decorating the trees and rocks. Water droplets were frozen in place on the branches and made a soft 'tinkle' sound when they brushed together, similar to wind chimes. Raivis noticed this quickly and sat by one of the trees, hitting the branches with his antlers and humming along with the chimes.

"Amazing..." Tino mused to himself as he glanced at the swirling patterns that graced the landscape.

"I know, right? Though I kinda wish there were more colours..."

The duo stopped dead in their tracks and made a one-hundred-and-eighty degree turn. Behind them stood a small snowman with a massive nose and bright eyes. Messy powder was on its head, making it look like it had hair. It grinned.

"Privyet!" It chimed.

There was silence for a few seconds before Beatric let out a scream and kicked it's head off. "What the hell is _that_?!"

Tino caught the head and stared in awe. "Hi!" The snowman said.

"You're disturbing." The boy muttered, throwing the head to Beatric.

"I don't want it!"

"Catch!"

"Your's now!"

"Take it back!"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot." The snowman mused, it's body padding back and forth after the head.

"Ew! The body!" The boy flung the dismembered head at the still moving... Thing on the ground.

The snowman stood and fixed his head. "Okay, let's start again." The two calmed down and, after a quick glance at one another, Tino kneeled beside it. The snowman smiled. "Privyet everyone, I'm Ivan. And I like warm hugs!"

Tino blinked twice before he realized what stood before him. His childhood snowman! The one he always built with Lukas! Except... "I think you're missing something..." He said. He glanced to Beatric. "Do you have a scarf?"

"Yeah... But it's small."

"That's fine."

The woman took the fabric from her bag and handed it to him. The boy nodded his thanks and wrapped the fabric around the snowman's neck.

"Perfect."

The boy smiled awkwardly at Ivan as he stared down at the scarf. It was a nice lavender colour, much like the one the boy would use on his creation when he was younger. The snowman smiled widely.

"I love it!" Ivan beamed. The blonde laughed and stared fondly at him. Ivan glanced back at the reindeer and woman behind him. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"Well, I'm Tino, this is Beatric and that's Raivis." Tino glanced to the scarf-wearing snow creature. "Ivan, did Lukas make you?"

"Da, why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Da, why?"

"Can you take us to him?"

"Da, why?"

Beatric cleared her throat. Ivan took a few seconds to realize why and smiled.

"Oh! I get it! You wanna go see him!"

"Yeah, we need him to bring back summer." Tino rolled his shoulders.

"Oh, I've always loved the idea of summer... Mostly because I've always wanted to see a real life sunflower! They just sound so happy and pretty!"

Beatric was unable to keep her snort of a laugh from slipping. "That's an odd dream for a snowman." She said, ignoring Tino glare.

"It's a lovely dream!" The boy yelped. He stood and smiled down at Ivan once more. "If you take us to Lukas, we can find you a sunflower."

"Really?! Okay! Let's go bring back summer!"

* * *

**A/N:** I love Ivan, but I hate writing his character. Anyway, I'm proud of the first half, not the second. The second looks... Lazy...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'd like to thank everyone who's followed, reviewed or favourited this story once again.


	8. Reprise

"Wandering Siblings Trading Post, Waffle House and Sauna." Elsbeth read aloud for the group behind her. "Oh... I could go for some waffles now..."

"Um, Princess? Aren't we meant to be looking for the Prince?" A guard asked, confusion obvious in his tone.

"Yeah, but we can eat and work at the same time!" The blonde insisted. She opened the door and stomped the snow from her boots.

"Hello?" She called out, stretching out the vowels. She glanced to the desk and grinned widely when she saw a man sat behind it, a girl sleeping on his shoulder and drooling in her sleep.

"Hey, we're out of winter stock if that's why you're here."

"No, actually. We're looking for someone. Prince Tino?"

The man took a second to think before he glanced to the sleeping woman beside him and shook her awake.

"Eh?!" She jolted up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. She blinked a few times before she glared at her brother. "What was that for?!" She grumbled.

Lars huffed. "When did that kid come in? Yesterday?"

"You mean Prince What's-his-face? Yeah. Why?" She glanced up and spotted Elsbeth. "Oh." She smiled and sat up straight. "Hi."

"Have you seen Prince Tino?"

"That's his name! I knew it began with a 'T.'" She paused for a second for breath before she continued. "Yeah, he was heading for the North Mountain with some lady."

_'Some lady? Maybe she's just his guide. Yes! Of course! He wouldn't be dishonest like that, after all!'_

"You've done Hannagale a great service!" Elsbeth beamed. "Now... About those waffles..."

"Your Highness!"

"I was just kidding! Jeez!"

* * *

Beatric's gaze went to the small snowman that waddled just a few metres ahead of her. Raivis had galloped off ahead and was sitting at the top of the slope, waiting patiently.

The woman glanced to Tino. "How exactly are you gonna take care of this?"

"Oh, I'm gonna talk to my brother!"

"That's your plan?"

"It's an okay plan." Ivan offered, though Beatric ignored him.

"My ice business is resting on you talking to your brother?"

"Yup!" Tino beamed

"So you aren't at all afraid of the fact he could freeze you solid if his wished?"

"Why would I be?"

Beatric sighed and shrugged, not really letting her mind ease. The group eventually made it to a cliff. Beatric sighed and started rummaging around in her bag.

"It's too steep. I only have one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?"

Beatric glanced up at him and frowned. "What are you doing?"

Tino fumbled with his feet in order to get a grip on the rock wall, tugging himself up slightly. "Going... To see... My brother!" He grunted, taking a second to catch his breath between words.

"You're gonna kill yourself." She frowned when he tried to raise his foot to an icy bit of rock. "Don't put your foot there."

The boy yelped as his slipped, but regained his grip. He glanced down, realizing the distance he'd covered was equal to the woman's height. He ignored that and kept climbing.

"How do you even know if he wants to see you?"

Tino stopped for a second before he responded. "He's my brother."

"When someone disappears into the mountains, usually it's because they want to be alone."

"I need to bring him back either way." The boy said softly, glancing down at her. She flinched when she saw the serious expression that was present on his face. Pure determination to get his brother back home and safe.

She was about to comment when a familiar snowman waved her attention.

"Not sure if this will help, but there is a staircase that leads exactly where we wanna be going."

Tino grinned from his spot on the cliff. "Ah-ha! Brilliant! Hey, Beatric! Catch!" He yelled and flung himself from the cliff face. Beatric reached instinctively and only just managed to catch him.

"Thanks. That was like a crazy trust exercise, huh?" Tino laughed awkwardly and hopped from her grip. She blinked twice and took a few seconds to realize he was walking away. She headed after him.

* * *

The four gazed up in seer awe. Before them stood a graceful palace, made entirely of ice. If Tino had to guess, it would be obvious that his brother was here. His gaze shifted to the ice staircase that led over the chasm. He rubbed the back of his head and took a breath before padding up the staircase.

Beatric glanced to the quivering reindeer that was attempting to follow and chuckled as it fell on it's stomach, feet slipping out like a fawn's. "Here, hold on buddy." She smiled and went over, helping him back down the steps. "Just wait here, okay?"

Raivis nodded and plopped down onto the snow. She rubbed his head and headed off up the steps after Tino.

"Flawless..." She mused to herself. She glanced up at Tino who was stood by the doors, staring up in amazement, Ivan smiling up at him.

"Go ahead and knock then!" The snowman said happily.

Tino nodded and raised his hand, curling it into a fist as he did so. He was about to send his hand forward when he stopped to think. Ivan frowned as Beatric finally caught up and stood beside them.

"Go on." The snowman said. When he received no response, he lowered his voice and spoke to the woman behind him, "Do you think he knows how to knock?"

The blonde boy's fist finally made contact, knocking twice. The doors jittered, but slid open.

"Hey... They actually... Opened." Tino let out a weak chuckle. "That's a first..." He took a second before glancing back at the woman beside him. "Maybe you should stay out here."

"Huh?"

"Last time I introduced him to a girl, he froze everything."

"Oh, come on!" Beatric groaned childishly. "It's a palace made of ice! This is the greatest thing ever for me!"

"Don't worry, you won't be alone." Tino gave Ivan a look. "Just... Gimme a minute."

He slipped inside and closed the doors behind him. The two who were left outside glanced at each other before the dropped onto the steps.

"One," Ivan started.

"Two," Beatric joined in.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Tino made his way across the entrance hall, taking his time to enjoy the sight of the mighty, yet graceful creation. He adjusted his feet on the floor, as not to slip, and glanced up once more.

The walls towered above him, a good twenty, maybe thirty feet high. A pair of stairs curled up beside each other and split off to another set that led to two different doors, though both must've led to the same place.

"Lukas?" He called out, momentarily slipping but quickly regaining his balance.

"Tino?"

The boy jumped and whirled, instinctively raising his hands to protect his face until he realized who it was. Lukas stood about halfway down the staircase, gripping the railing like a lifeline. Both relaxed slightly when they saw the other. A small smile greeted the boy's lips before he finally got a good look at his older sibling.

Last time he'd seen him, Lukas had been dressed in his coronation outfit. Now? He was dressed extravagantly in an outfit that seemed to follow all the design choice of the ice palace. Tino wondered if even the clothing was ice.

"Whoa..." He said, staring rather dumbly, though saving himself before he looked too stupid. "You look... Different." He stopped for a second, before adding, "It's a good different! And this place... It's amazing!"

A small smile graced Lukas' face. "Thank you." He said softly. "I never knew I was capable of all this..."

"Lukas, I'm so sorry." The younger brother said, starting to make his way up the steps. "If I'd known, I wouldn't of-"

"No, it'll be fine. You don't have to apologise." Lukas held his hands up in front of him, as if trying to offer himself defence. "But I think you should leave."

"But I just got here!" Tino frowned. "Lukas, we were so close. If you don't slam another door in my face, we can be like that again."

The taller shook his head. His hands started to shake; cold started to seep from his fingers, causing the once clear ice to become frosted. Memories flashed in his head. Memories of the two as children, of his powers harming the ne he held dearest. "No. We can't. Leave, Tino." He said, his voice just as cold as the ice around them. He turned to head back upstairs when he heard his brother continue.

"Why not?!" He yelled. "Why do you think I won't understand, yet you don't give me a chance?! Do you think I'm stupid or something?!" The boy yelled, years of being stepped on finally bursting out. "Why do you just abandon me?! Why do you ditch me when I try to do so much for you, like a little brother should?!"

"Tino, I didn't-"

"I had to bury our parents alone, Lukas!" The younger yelled, his voice cracking with anguish. "Do you know what it's like making up excuses, for _you_?! Even _I_ didn't even know why you weren't there!"

Lukas averted his gaze from his brother and clasped his hands in front of him. Tino blinked twice and averted his gaze.

"Sorry, that was-" The boy started, though was cut off by his brother's gaze.

"No, you're right. For what it's… Worth; I'm sorry Tino."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Tino started up the steps. "Lukas, we need you to come back."

"No, Tino. I need to stay out here. Where I can be who I am… Without hurting anyone."

Tino attempted to get closer to his sibling, but the older male raised both hands defensively.

"Go home, Tino." He continued up the steps until he'd disappeared into a higher room, light clicks following his feet in the other room.

The boy stood for a minute before dashing after him. "Lukas, we need you back!" He yelled, finally making it to the top step. An ice chandelier that hung from the ceiling went unnoticed by the boy as he ran over to the balcony where his brother stood.

"No you don't. You're safe from me if you're at home and I'm out here." The sibling mumbled, gripping the railings and staring down into the chasm. The sky was darkening, slowly but surely, red and orange streaks crossing the sky in beautiful and complex patterns.

"Actually… We're not."

Lukas frowned and straightened up, meeting his brother's gaze. "What do you mean… You're not?"

"You may of accidently… Um…" Tino averted his gaze and rubbed his face. When the taller man met his gaze, he took a quick breath and squinted his eyes shut. "You may have accidently set off an eternal winter. Everywhere." The boy said quickly, flinching away and awaiting the dreaded response of 'just go.'

The older man froze and blinked twice before panic crossed his face. "What?" He uttered almost silently, powder snow beginning to swirl threateningly at his feet. Dread pooled in his gut making him feel physically sick.

"But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it!"

"No I can't. I don't know how!"

"We'll figure it out, then!"

Tino's face dropped into a frown when his brother whirled and headed back inside, running his hands through his hair and mumbling to himself.

"Lukas? We can do this! We can make the summer come back! _You_ can make the summer come back! I know you can… Everything will be-"

"Tino, can't you hear me?!" He turned so quickly that the walls of the palace suddenly spiked out in sharp jagged shapes. "I can't!" He yelled, ice jutting out suddenly as if they were aiming for the two siblings. He began panting to regain his composure before his gaze softened slightly. "Please. Just leave…"

"Not without you!"

"**_Tino! Enough!_**" Lukas' voice tore from his throat. Ice shot forth in all directions before he could stop it. He momentarily panicked before a pained gasp shocked him back to reality. Cyan shone from his brother's chest for a second before the younger boy fell to his knees, already shivering.

The older man was frozen in place for a few seconds before he heard footsteps.

"Tino!" Lukas' gaze was dragged to the blonde woman that dashed in, falling to a crouching position beside his brother and lightly taking his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as she helped him stand.

The shivering by glanced up at Beatric and nodded. "Yeah… I'm fine…" He muttered, glancing up at his brother.

"Who's this?" He asked, voice shaking almost as much as the boy before him. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter, just… You need to go. Please."

"But L-"

"You're going, Tino. Whether you like it or not."

With that final cold statement, he flicked his hands, throwing a ball of summoned snow to the ground. The powder swirled and rose in the air, taking shape as it did so. Soon, a ten-foot snow golem stood before them, glaring down at them.

"Show them the door." Lukas said softly, turning away as the creature began it's task.

* * *

With one in each hand, the snow golem arrived at the front doors, kicking them open but causing no damage. It glanced down at the thrashing boy and stationary woman it held in it's hands before throwing them down the icy steps, both landing face first in the snow at the bottom. Raivis and Ivan both perked up from their spot a few feet away.

"Don't come back." The creature hissed before disappearing inside once more, door slamming behind it.

"We won't." Tino muttered as he shook the snow from his hair and clothes.

Silence hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity, only interrupted by the howling wind that was slowly coming to a halt. Ivan was the first to speak.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Swimmingly." Beatric mused simply, wiping snow from her glasses and face before she inspected a bruise on her forehead. Tino finally noticed her injury and momentarily panicked.

"Are you okay?! Does it hurt?" He asked, pressing a hand to it. Beatric let out a soft gasp and chuckled softly when Tino flinched.

"It's okay. I have a thick skull." The two shared a chuckle for a few seconds before the truth of their situation finally dawned on them. "So, what now?" She asked softly.

Tino's face became drained of all colour. "What now…? Oh…" He rubbed his cheeks in thought. "What am I gonna do? He threw me out! Oh, and then there's your ice business and-"

"Hey, hey…" She muttered, placing her hands on each of his shoulders. "Don't worry about my ice business."

"Da, it is not important as it is her's."

"Shut up, or do you want me to take that scarf off you?"

The snowman rose his hands to the tattered fabric protectively. He frowned and shook his head.

An awkward chuckle caused the woman to glance up at Tino, though her face quickly shifted to a concerned frown. "Tino, there's a problem with your hair."

"Huh?" The boy stopped for a second before he laughed. "We were just thrown into the snow by a giant snow monster, you should see your hair!"

"No, your's is turning white!"

"Mine's turning-" Tino tugged at a few stray bangs and glanced up, eyes widening when he saw that his hair was indeed turning white, starting at the tips and quickly spreading up to the roots. He blinked and took a second to react. He glanced back to Beatric, a desperate expression crossing his face.

"It's because he struck you, isn't it?" The woman asked, voice shaking slightly as she saw the panic on the boy's face.

"Does it look bad?" He said softy in a small voice.

Beatric stared at him few agonizingly long seconds. "N-No."

"You hesitated." Ivan chipped in.

"You aren't helping."

After a few more awkward, stupidly long seconds, Beatric sighed and began padding through the snow to get to Raivis.

"I know someone who can help." She paused for a second, then added, "My friends."

"The 'love experts?'" Tino muttered, restraining a chuckle at the bizarreness of the idea. "How do you know they'll help?"

She paused for a second. "Because I've seen them do it before."

"I personally like to consider myself a love expert."

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"Please, never make that your day job."


	9. Fixer Upper

**A/N: **Longest chapter yet. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Hours passed and night rose gracefully. Soon enough, the sky was christened with a glorious aurora. Ivan was the first to notice from his perch on Raivis' back.

"Look, Raivis! The sky's awake!" The snowman beamed and pointed up at the dancing sky. The reindeer followed his gaze and let out a happy chirp.

Beatric and Tino were just a few metres behind them, wrapped up in their own thoughts. At least, they were until the blonde noticed the boy's shivers.

"Cold?" She asked carefully, as if he may get offended if she was any louder.

"A little." Came the chattered response.

The woman momentarily reached out to offer comfort before deciding how awkward it would be and settled for just words. "Don't worry, we're almost there." She said.

Tino nodded and rubbed his arms, sniffling slightly. His nose was bright pink from the cold, though it was nothing new.

Neither was the feeling of being in this area. He had an odd sense of déjà vu of this place… He shook his head and glanced back to Beatric.

"So, what are they like? You're friends, I mean."

"Well… They're more like family. They're… They're great it's just…" Her gaze attempted to venture away from him, as if looking for an answer in the rock faces. "They're overbearing, overfriendly and heavy. I mean, like, really, really he-"

"Beatric," The boy lay a hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't have to wander about looking for something to say. "They sound wonderful."

She smiled slightly before padding ahead. "Okay then…" She entered the small clearing that was just a few feet ahead of them and turned back to Tino. "Here we are."

The blonde and Ivan frowned from the edge of the clearing. Rocks. Nothing but rocks. Sure they varied in size a tad, but they were still rocks. Raivis trotted out and joined the woman whom was now speaking to the stones.

"They're… Rocks."

After a moment of silence, Ivan spoke up. "She's crazy." He whispered to the boy beside him.

"Um… I'm gonna just be going now…" Tino laughed awkwardly and turned to pad away when Beatric straightened.

"Tino, wait-"

The second the boy turned away, the rocks started to twitch and roll, all at their own speed varying from snail's-pace to blasting off at a speed Tino didn't even think was possible.

The rocks raced towards Beatric, all stopping about a foot from her. She let out a soft breath and folded her arms. Each rock hopped slightly, a head, arms and legs spouting from each one.

Trolls. They were trolls.

One that was relatively close to Beatric smiled and held up his arms. "Beatric is home!" He chimed, many of the creatures behind him cheering. Beatric covered her face and huffed.

"Come on, let me get a look at ya!" One chirped, standing on the shoulders of another to reach her shoulders.

"Look, as much as I-"

"Beatric! Catch me!" One of the smaller ones yelped, leaping at her. She just barely managed to catch him and huffed at the weight.

"Jeez, you're getting big, aren't you?" She laughed softly.

As more of the creatures flocked to her side, Ivan and Tino were left on the side lines, staring rather awkwardly as they watched the scene before them. Finally, Tino smiled and spoke up.

"Trolls… They're trolls!" He said, smiling widely.

Everything froze for a second as every pair of eyes shifted to stare at the boy behind them. Tino blinked twice and was about to apologise when one troll piped up.

"She's brought a boy!" One yelled, grinning and cheering.

Beatric groaned and padded over to the boy, reality returning.

"No, he's just my passenger." She said simply, looking away, though Tino could've sworn he saw pink dust her cheeks.

"Right. You know there's nothing wrong with looking at the menu, hun." A troll said, smiling suggestively.

"Shut up." The blonde woman snapped and rubbed her face. "Look, we have a serious problem here."

"I'll say…" One of the larger trolls mused. "So tell me…?"

"Tino." The boy confirmed and the creature nodded it's thanks.

"Why are you holding back from out dear sweet Beatric?"

"What?" They both chorused.

"N-No, no, no, no!" Tino stuttered. "It's not- I'm not- She isn't-"

"He's engaged to someone else!" Beatric barked defensively.

"That never stopped anyone…" Someone muttered, though neither could pinpoint the source.

"What-" Tino stopped himself and looked down at his feet.

"Enough! Stop bothering him, please?" Beatric rubbed her face and stayed silent for a second. "Look, where's Arthur?" She finally asked.

After a few moments of silence, one small troll hopped onto another's back and piped up. "He went up the mountain to study a new spell!"

The woman groaned and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, what about Dmitri?"

"Nope! He's off looking for alchemy ingredients!"

Tino almost jumped out of his skin when even Raivis let out a huff, letting it be known that he was just as fed up.

"Fine, Peter? Is Peter here?"

The trolls went silent for a few moments until a smaller one smiled. "Yup! He's napping!"

"Well, I'm not now!"

Tino's gaze was torn to a blonde boy, looking about ten, who was hopping down from the side of the clearing and padding over. He had rather large eyebrows, but aside from that he looked quite normal. He scowled for a second before his gaze landed on Beatric and a grin spread across his face.

"You're-"

"Back, yes, I know."

"Fine, Miss Grumpy Pants! You're almost as bad as Jerk Face!"

Beatric sighed and shook her head. "Look, there's something serious-"

"You brought your boyfriend home?" Peter cocked an eyebrow and padded up to Tino, giving him a mental evaluation.

"He's not my boyfriend!" The blonde woman insisted for the umpteenth time.

"Right… Well he might be soon, so…" The young boy mused and laughed. "Anyway!" He turned back to face her. "What do ya need?"

"He was struck with the king's powers." She said simply. So blunt that Tino went almost as pale as his slowly-turning-white hair.

Peter's face fell into a frown. "U-Um…"

"Anything you could offer would be helpful."

"Oh! Urh…" The boy nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "A-ha! I remember Arthur telling me about this! Maybe! Um… Wh-Where was he hit?"

"The heart." Tino said softly. Peter flinched.

"Oh… Um… Oh! Of course!" He straightened and smiled. "The only thing that can thaw a frozen heart is an act of true love!" He said, reciting it as if he were reading it from a book.

"What do you mean?" Tino rose an eyebrow.

"You mean… Like a true love's kiss?" Ivan finally piped up and smiled proudly.

Beatric straightened and headed over to Raivis. "Come on." She said, taking Tino's arm as she passed him. "We need to get you back to Elsbeth."

Tino nodded and padded faster to keep up. She hefted him up onto Raivis' back and climb on after, sitting in front of him. She gripped his harness and reached back for Tino's arm, though he quickly replaced the thought by taking her hand. He didn't spot the blush.

"Ivan?" The boy glanced back as the snowman in question hopped onto the reindeer's back and the shivering creature below started running.

"Let's go kiss Elsbeth!"

"Only Tino has to."

"That doesn't mean we can't!"

* * *

"Whoa…" Elsbeth slipped from her horse, ignoring the cold splash of snow, and gazed up at the ice palace before her. She was a tad bit cautious of heading up the ice steps, but they looked solid enough… She glanced to the side of the steps. A mound of snow stood by them. 'Maybe that was a practise shot…' She though.

Many of the others behind her, four guards, two villagers and two of Duke Francis' had only caught up with her once she'd slowed her horse to stare in awe at the creation before her.

"Um… Your highness?" One of the villagers asked softly.

"Now _that_ is awesome." She said, ignoring the question and glancing back to the rest of them. "Okay, down to business. We're here to find Prince Tino, but be on guard… And no harm to come to the King."

While the rest of the men nodded in agreement, the two who had received their order from Francis simply shrugged, though they went unnoticed.

The group started towards the stairs, the wind wiping snowflakes past their faces and causing them to become even colder than they previously were, though this wasn't much of a bother.

Each member of the group had a weapon. It had been deemed necessary by many of the townsfolk and they varied from the swords that Elsbeth and the guards carried to the crossbows strapped to the backs of Francis' men.

Elsbeth noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and jumped back instinctively. The mound of snow shifted upwards quickly and splashed the group with snow.

It was a monster. A giant snow monster.

"That is so cool!" Elsbeth grinned and yanked the sword from his belt. "But we'll have to be slicing you down, huh big guy?"

At the sight of the princess grinning up at such a dangerous creation, one of the guards almost had a heart attack, but the battle soon ensued.

Alright, battle is pushing it. More like, Elsbeth taunted the monster and took the occasional slice at it while the rest of the group stared in shock, disbelief and confusion.

Eventually, the sword made contact with the creature's leg. She stiffened when the creature merely grunted, but the iron sliced through the snow leg and came out unscathed.

The leg had come off!

The princess was about to yell out her success when the creature before he stumbled back. She dashed past it, heading up the ice steps. It flung it's arm out. Ice shattered. Elsbeth flinched instinctively. The ice monster had attempted to take her down with it. It had missed, thank goodness, but the ice stairs were still badly damaged and were groaning under her weight.

The creature fell into the chasm below, while Elsbeth was left in a state of shock.

"Okay… Nailed it." Elsbeth chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head. Her gaze swept the group who had followed her up the steps and she frowned. "Wait… We're missing someone."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" A guard's face scrunched up into a frown.

She mentally counted the people before her and cursed. "What are they doing?" She huffed, more to herself and whirled, heading up to the doors or the palace and storming through.

"Your Highness-"

"They're gonna kill him!"

The Duke's men had vanished, where to Elsbeth could only guess. She and the other's ran inside, though slowed as they approached the stairs.

"What's the plan, Your Highness?"

The blonde woman turned and was about to respond when a yelp from above made her blood run as cold as the air around them. "Just let me handle it!" She yelled, turning back and continuing up.

Their pace increased as the group thundered up the ice staircase. Each step groaned and creaked in complaint until they'd all finally gotten to the next floor. They froze.

Before them stood the king, hands out, ice seeping out in torrents. One hand was directed towards each of the men who had previously been aiming crossbows. Francis' men continued to struggle for footing on the ice, but with one pinned to the wall with the frozen water while the other was about to fall off the balcony thanks to the substance below him cracking and groaning at the sudden weight of the walls falling. Little could be done to help them.

"King Lukas!" The princess almost screamed. The blue-eyed man glanced over his shoulder.

The icy glare was enough to make Elsbeth stiffen. "Why can't you people just leave me be?!"

A hand slammed forth and the group scattered as deadly ice shot out. The princess straightened, remaining stubborn. "Don't be the monster they fear you are! Just tell us where Tino is and we'll leave!"

His gaze softened at the mention of his brother. "T-Tino?" The king's hands lowered to his sides, ice no long a threat, at least for the moment. "But… He went home…"

A frown stretched over her face. "He went looking for you and never… Returned."

Lukas' paled. "What…?" His voice croaked, gut pooling with dread as realization dawned on him. Even if he isolated himself out here, he would always be a threat. To Hannagale, to Tino, to everyone. He shook his head, giving a pleading look to the woman before him.

She held both hands up. Her mouth opened, about to form words when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye.

One of Francis' men regained their footing and narrowed their gaze. The crossbow was raised, bolt ready.

Elsbeth panicked. Lukas hadn't seen him. She glanced up, then back to the crossbow-wielding subordinate. She lunged, shoved her force into the weapon. It jolted up.

The bolt hit ice, a deafening crack reverberating around the room. A chunk of ceiling ice wavered and fell. Lukas glanced up, panic darting across his features and he tried to outrun it.

He succeeded, but not before sinking into darkness, ears ringing until he lost consciousness.

* * *

When the king finally awoke, his ears were still ringing. He groaned softly and sat up, the thing blanket that had been lying over him slipping off.

Wait, blanket?

He blinked back the groggy feeling and sat up. He was in a prison cell. He stood and glanced around. Was he back in Hannagale? He glanced to his only light source, a small window. He tried to dash over, but his arms were tugged back.

Chains. Chains and strange handcuffs that covered his hands completely. He almost let out an exasperated sob, but restrained himself. He stepped over them and stared out of the window, stomach dropping as he did so.

The once pleasant hills and town he'd grown up gazing at was now grey and cold. He shook his head in disbelief.

_'You didn't control it! You didn't hold it in! And now look what you've done! You've cursed every-'_

A sudden jolt and jingle of keys brought him back. He looked back.

"Let me talk to him." A female voice said. _Elsbeth?_

"He's dangerous, you can't go in there alone-"

"You didn't see the look on his face up there. He was scared to death. He didn't mean this. He didn't mean any of this."

A short paused followed.

"I'm going in anyway."

A click and jolt from the lock alerted him to it being unlocked. Elsbeth slipped through the door to his cell. She stared at him for a second before she padded over.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

The woman before him let out a soft breath, air rising in a small cloud. "I couldn't let them kill you."

"Why not? I'm dangerous. To Hannagale, to… To everyone."

"I know you aren't a monster." She said. The two went silent for a minute before she spoke up again. "If you just reverse this… If you just bring back summer-"

"Why don't any of you realize? **_I can't._**"

Elsbeth frowned and looked down at her feet. "I'll see what I can do about... This." She murmured, taking her leave, Lukas left behind in the freezing cell with his own thoughts.

* * *

"Ivan, try not to be seen." Beatric yelled out to the snowman as he hopped from Raivis' back.

"Will do!" He chimed, though the reindeer had already disappeared down the slope and was headed at full pelt towards the palace that stood on the edge of the village. Hannagale was frozen around them in many shades of grey and white, but that was the last thing on their minds at the current moment.

Beatric glanced down at the shivering boy that still clung to her back and tightened her grip on his hand. His hair sported only minor patches of blonde and his skin was ghostly pale.

"Almost there…" She rubbed his hand tenderly. "You'll be okay." She murmured, weakly letting out a shaky breath as they finally arrived at the gates of the mighty building.

"It's Prince Tino!" A guard yelled as they approached. "Open the gates!"

Beatric couldn't help be sigh. She slipped from Raivis' back and took Tino in her arms, lowering him to the ground so he could stand. Several servants raced out to take the boy's arms and fused over him as he was led inside.

"Get him warm, and find Princess Elsbeth." Beatric said, attempting not to sound panicked.

One of the servants nodded as Tino was finally taken inside and the gates closed.

* * *

"I'm going out to look for Prince Tino." Elsbeth announced, slipping on her coat as she headed for the study door. The four ambassadors that shared the room with her attempted to follow.

"Are you mad?" Francis rolled his eyes. "You can't leave again, you'll freeze to death!"

"But I have to find him!" The blonde woman argued, but Antonio, a duke from one of the warmer southern countries, stepped in before she could say any more.

"Hannagale looks to you now. If you leave and do not return, then everything will fall apart."

Elsbeth sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Then what do you propose?"

Before any could respond, the doors flew open. She glanced over her shoulder and her heart practically leap to her throat. In walked two servants, each holding the arm of the boy they we pretty much dragging across the floor. The boy himself was shivering violently, snow capping his hair which only seemed to have odd arts that weren't completely white.

"Tino!" She instantly dashed over and took his weight from the servants. "What happened?!" She exclaimed, brushing the powder from his hair.

"Elsbeth, I need you to kiss me."

She blinked twice before it sunk it. "What?"

"We'll give you guys some privacy." Antonio said, holding both hands up as if he was surrendering before leading the rest out.

"No, wait! It's not like that!" She tried to retaliate, but the rest had already left. It was just Tino and Elsbeth left behind.

She stopped for a second before hefting him over to the sofa and laying him down.

"What happened?" She asked, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"L-Lukas struck me with his power. He… He froze my heart."

"But… But you said he'd never hurt you!"

"I was wrong…"

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Tino weak voice punctuated the quiet air.

"S-Supposedly only an act of t-true love may thaw a frozen heart."

"A true love's kiss." Elsbeth muttered, eyes widening in realization. She lightly took the prince's face smiling for a second before she leaned in, lips a hair's breath away.

Tino felt his heart race and his cheeks redden even more so, though not from the cold this time, and leaned up to greet her.

Then she stopped.

"Oh Tino…" Elsbeth smirked down at him. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

* * *

**A/N: **Note to self, I can't write action or suspense and should stop trying...

Proof-read a few times, but may still have some errors.

Got a certain awesome sauce person to Beta, but I uploaded this part before gaining the response like a sane person. :s


End file.
